castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Combo Locking
Combo Locking 'is one of the most efficient tactics for insane mode, as since it's a combination of both melee and magic, it surpasses all forms of magic for ''most non-boss enemies. Basic Info Even the weakest of '''XXXY/XXXYY combos is about three times more powerful than the most powerful magic for normal enemies, being Red Knight's splash attack. It's not as effective as juggling, but it's generally easier for less experienced players, not to mention less risky for heavyweight enemies, assuming you're using the ice element. With every character besides Blue Knight and Iceskimo, simply repeat XXXYY over and over again after reaching level 50. The drill spin knocks the enemy down, which resets the''' hit counter'. Before level 50, use '''XXXYY XXXYYY'. Notice the third Y''' on the second half of the combo. That causes your character to smash their weapon on the ground, which knocks the enemy over, therefore resetting the '''hit counter. Blue Knight and Iceskimo are different from the rest of the characters, as their XXXY combo incorporates the''' ice''' effect. This is in fact a selling point for their XXXY '''combo being the best, as the ice''' effect alone resets the hit counter, and knocking enemies down is not necessary because of this, so therefore they're able to use XXXY 'over and over again, ''even after reaching level 50. Because they'll never have to wait for the '''drill spin to finish and for the enemy to stand up, they can perform two XXXY 'combos in the same amount of time it takes normal characters to do '''XXXYY '''just once. ''Because of this their damage output is roughly twice as high as the weakest '''XXXY combo, and a good 200~400 damage higher than the next most powerful, which is Non-Elemental. Damage Calculations These calculations will be compared to Red Knight's '''splash attack over a period of a minute. It's assumed that all characters are using the Snakey Staff, and aren't using a pet that boosts strength or magic. The minute will be divided into five 12-second periods, and it's assumed that the enemy attacked never dies, and it's attacked at any time possible within the 60 total seconds. Red Knight's Splash Attack *Characters who use: Red Knight *(23)24 * 3 = 1,656 Default and Lightning XXXYY *Characters who use: Gray Knight, Red Knight *Use 3 times in a 12 second period, 2 melee hits will crit in the whole 60 seconds *(37)3 + 107 + 47*3 = 795*5 = 3,975 - (37)2 + (37)4*2 = 4,197 Fire XXXY *Characters who use: Orange Knight, Fire Demon, Alien Homonid *Same as '''default but with''' fire damage over time'. *(23)3*5 = 345 + 4,197 = 4,542 Poison XXXY *Characters who use: Green Knight *Same as '''fire' but with poison 'damage over time'. *(345)3 + 4,197 = 5,232 Non-Elemental XXXY *Characters who use: Fencer, Industrialist, Ninja, Saracen, Bear, Pink Knight, Royal Guard, Conehead, Brute, Snakey, Necromancer, King, Skeleton, Cultist, Barbarian, Thief, Peasant, Civilian, Stoveface, Open Face Gray Knight, Blacksmith, Hatty Hattington *Same as default but doing 192 damage instead of 96. *(37)3 + 212 + 47*3 = - (37)2 + (37)4*2 = Ice XXXY *Characters who use: Blue Knight, Iceskimo *Not done yet. Category:Skills